Legend of the Artist
by ApocalypseTaco
Summary: After Zod, a new Kryptonian hero rises, an artist who lives in a quiet part of New Jersey. But as disciples of Zod rise up to finish what he started, this hero, now known as 'The Artist', must rise up for peace and the safety of the world he knows and loves.


_**Legend of the Artist**_

* * *

Warren Akron was stuck. He sat down on his couch and layed back frustratedly. He's been stuck on his newest project- a painting, a blank canvas- and he's too frustrated. He got up. He never had been this frustrated before, and he knew one thing that would clear his head.

Warren stepped outside on his balcony. He lived on a beach on the coast of New Jersey. It was alsways beautiful this part of the morning. No, it wasn't the 'guidos' and DJs of that show- it was way farther down, where an old building, originally a small two-story library, sat quietly. This was Warren's home.

Warren took a deep breath. He relaxed his body. He felt the small objects and rocks on the floor float and spin slowly around him. He felt his fingers float off of the railing.

Warren flew.

Warren breathed out as he flew forward and around his house. He landed safely back on his balcony.

Nope. No inspiration.

Warren moaned angrily. Then, a knock at the door.

Warren froze. His heart raced.

_What if they saw me? _Warren thought. _What if it's the government?_

Warren walked slowly to the door, ready to strike if he needed. The grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. It was his mailman.

Warren imagined a sigh of relief in his head.

"Hey Mark." Warren said with a smile.

"Hello, Warren." Markus said. He was pretty old, but that didn't stop him for jogging all the way to Warren's house and giving him mail.

Markus handed the mail to Warren. Warren gave a smile.

"Have a good day, Warren."

"See ya, Mark!" Warren said, waving to him as he jogged away. He closed the door with his foot. He shuffled through the mail. The main attraction- a large red letter with black calligraphy. Not many people knew calligraphy, but this was special.

This was from Euphoria.

Euphoria was a woman, hinting that she was the same age as him, who claimed to know his secret (which might be true, since she knew about his flight, superstrength and super-breath) but she was also his 'art-rival' being the perfect match to his art. For an example, she once sent him a piece of her painting which had him flying on it, which was in extreme detail.

The letter said as follows:

_Dear Warren,_

_It's nice to talk to you again. You are always an endless source of inspiration, and I respect you._

_Alright. Now to stop lying._

_Warren, things are crazy here. There is this man who saved us all from an alien invasion. He has the same powers as you, Akron. He stopped him, and you can do the same. I know you don't want to use your powers to fight people, but come on, Warren, you need to think about this._

_Sincerly yours,_

_Euphoria_

Warren grinned and set down the letter as he pulled out a piece of canvas. It was navy, with a red symbol on it. Was that an 'S'?

Warren set the canvas on his wall, next to the other pieces, and taped it to the previous piece. It was a collage, and there was only a few pieces left.

He retrieved a blue envelope from his drafting table and took a sheet of stock paper. He set it up against the newest piece of the collage and traced it out with the edge of his pencil. He took a pen and then began to write.

_Dear E_

_I'm pleased to inform you that I feel a little different about my pacifist side. I did notice the world invasion, and I wish you luck. I hope you also see me around._

_Sincerly,_

_W. Akron_

Warren folded the paper and put in the blue envelope. He wrote, in cursive, Ms. Euphoria, and the P.O. Box adress. He then looked and saw some writing on the back of the letter he got. He picked it up and read it.

_P.S. That strange rock you gave me got no results from a rock studier-guy and he told me it didn't exist anywhere. He tried to take the rock away, but I threatened him and he gave it back. Hope you have better luck._

He tilted the red envelope, but nothing came out. He flipped over the piece of the collage and found the strange rock taped to the back.

_How did I not notice this before? _Warren thought to himself. He remembered his powers.

He took off the rock and set it on the drafting table. He put his letter in the blue envelope and set it aside. He would get to it later. He walked over to his canvas, suddenly inspired by Euphoria's canvas piece.

As he walked away, the strange rock vibrated violently.

* * *

The zone was dark, mysterious. It was nothing but black. A strange blue being drifted though the Phantom zone, only being followed by a grey one. They were almost transparent.

Aethyr and Nam-Ek. Two disciples of General Zod. They were only souls now, as they drifted through hopless space, and they were so close to each other, they were intercepting each other's bodies.

There was a suction, and those two souls were torn apart from each other and their own forms. They were constructed, with skin and hair, and then, were sucked to the wormhole next to the celestial being known as our Earth.


End file.
